


Confessions Are Hard

by tomattoan



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Broken Bones, Doesn't really go into the violence just some vague descriptions, M/M, blackgroans, but still, just one, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: Groaner really wasn't too happy after Bugula beat Saturn's ass.





	1. Chapter 1

Groaner hadn’t really thought to take notice of what time it was. He knew it was around two in the morning when he left, he knew it was still dark now as he was walking back home, and that was about as much as he cared to know. His plan had been pretty clear, not too complicated: Get out while everyone was sleeping, finish what he had set out to do, come home without raising any suspicions, and never tell a soul what had happened. Easy peasy lemon- Just kidding, tonight turned out to be absolute fucking bullshit. His meticulous planning never quite works out in his favor, and of course tonight was no exception. The one thing he had forgotten to take into account was how tiny and frail he was, and how strong and determined his unsuspecting opponent could be. Well, that was just poor planning on his part. That’s not to say he lost, but it certainly made things more difficult than he had counted on.

 

There wasn’t much that he was good at, but one of his few talents was coming up with excuses. He knew that was about to come in handy. It wasn’t the first time he had broken something, DEFINITELY not the first time. He was experienced in that regard. He knew what it looked like, he knew what it felt like, he certainly knew enough to know that his right arm wasn’t in tact. Turned out Bugula was a pretty strong dude when he wanted to be. Lesson learned. To say his arm looked unnatural was a gross understatement. There was an odd mix of sensations between extreme pain and serious numbness throughout different spots running all the way up his misshapen limb. To sum it up in one word: Ouch.

 

He honestly didn’t remember much about what went down. He remembered finding Bugula, he remembered talking about the whole Saturn incident, he remembered getting, like, SUPER pissed, and then it was all kind of a blur. The next thing he knew, Bugula was hunched up on the ground in front of him. Did the small prop comic have some serious anger issues he needed to work on and a possible need for a therapy session? Absolutely. But this time, he didn’t regret it in the slightest. When he went off on Courtney, he honestly felt a little bad afterwards. Courtney was just genuinely dumb, there was no malicious intentions, and it wasn’t really his fault Saturn was so damn obsessed with him. Bugula though? Well, that guy had it coming.

 

As much as the clown hated to admit it, he genuinely did care about Black Saturn. No one beats his nemesis ass except for him. Hell, let’s face it, he wouldn’t even allow HIMSELF to beat Saturn’s ass. He wished he could say he didn’t know why he cared so much, but the answer was very clear to him. Quite simply, he loved the masked vigilante with all of his heart. Groaner would do anything for his nemesis, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Yes, he had fallen for Claudius Jamison Wheelihan, and he had fallen hard.

 

Groaner finally reached the mansion, walking through the door before immediately collapsing on the couch. What a fucking night. The adrenaline was still coursing from the fuzzy memory of a fight that he was only half aware he was having. The small man closed his eyes, curling into himself. He knew he was going to have to talk to Devizo about his injury, already coming up with excuses in his mind. Robodino bit him after he lost their game of Uno, yeah, that’s right. He snickered to himself at the thought. God he was tired, a plausible excuse could wait until morning, the doctor surely wouldn’t question whatever he came up with too much. His plan may have been a little underdeveloped but it was carried out nonetheless, that’s what mattered.

 

Or not. The light from the kitchen flicked on, followed by the light in the living room. Well. God Damnit. He figured Rex and Devizo must’ve noticed he was gone and waited around until he came home. Stupid protective parent instincts. As he cursed under his breath about the couple of father figures, Saturn himself unexpectedly stepped into view. Shit. He wasn’t really sure if that was any better than the two older men. In fact, he was almost certain this was worse. As he looked up to meet the hero’s eyes, he realized CJ’s eyes were fixed on his injured arm. Quickly hiding the limb behind his back, he decided the best way to handle this situation was a diversion.

 

“Oh, hey Saturn. Um. What’s up?”

 

“Dude, what the Hell happened to you arm??”

 

Well apparently a diversion wasn’t going to cut it. He was way too distracted and honestly, pretty out of it, definitely not capable of thinking of anything believable. He stared at Saturn, the other looking more concerned than Groaner had ever seen him look before, only managing to mumble out an “uhhhhhh” in reply. CJ sat next to him, grabbing his arm and pulling it out from behind him.

 

“OW what the FUCK dude??”

 

“Sorry!”

 

Saturn quickly dropped the scrawny arm, instead deciding on placing his hand on the clown’s back and lifting him up into a sitting position. Saturn meant well of course, but Jesus that man was strong and was way too rough for his own good. Though, the worry in the larger man’s voice was apparent and the former villain was silently appreciative that CJ seemed to care so much about his well being. Of course, he would never say that out loud. Like ever. Wasn’t exactly his cup of tea to openly express his feelings. Not at all.

 

“G..You gotta tell me what happened man. Is this your blood??”

 

“Huh. Didn’t notice that. Not really sure. Don’t think so.”

 

That wasn’t a lie, his eyes sockets were never drawn to the blood on his shirt. The fact that he couldn’t feel anything made him pretty positive that it wasn’t his own. A shame the crimson color had ruined his sweater vest though. Whatever, he had like eight more anyways. No big deal. He smiled to himself at the realization that Bugula must have has his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Good.

 

“Guess you shoulda seen the other guy!” Groaner laughed.

 

“You got in a fight? Cool!! With who?”

 

“Bugula, actually. Karma is a bitch.”

 

“Whoa, no way! What did he do?”

 

“Oh..”

 

Well shit. Probably should have anticipated that question, but of course, he did not. Maybe planning wasn’t his forte. He had no clue what to say to that. What was he supposed to say? ‘I can’t stand anyone that hurts you and seeing you broken and paralyzed killed me a little bit inside’? Yeah right. Yes, Saturn had ‘confessed’ his love to him, but, well, it was Saturn. You could never tell when that guy was genuine. He was constantly obsessed with someone, you could never tell if he was in love or if he simply thought he was in love. But when he had come to confess his feelings he had seemed so...sincere.   
Ah, what the Hell. Why not.

 

“Asshole stole my wallet, took my credit card.”

 

Well that wasn’t a confession. Great job G. He had gotten so good at excuses it must’ve become second nature. Oh well, CJ could wait to know how Groaner felt, it wasn’t a big deal, right? God this sucked. In a way he wished Saturn had never told him how he felt, it would make things with the whole ‘girlfriend situation’ a whole lot easier. But at the same time he was oddly relieved to know the larger man reciprocated his feelings, even if it wasn’t in the realm of possibility to do something about that right now. God damn Saturn and his perfect lovable nature. Ugh.

 

“Damn, what a dick! I wish I could’ve seen it! I hate that guy! I knew you were a great fighter somewhere deep down, dude.”

 

“Uh. Yeah, yeah thanks.” The ex-villain could feel his muscles tense at the compliment. Saturn never compliments anyone. God, he wanted to tell him so bad. No, you know what, fuck it, he’s going to tell him. He opened his mouth to speak but ended up gasping harshly as a surge of pain traveled through his arm. Well shit. Once again, it would have to wait. As inconvenient as it was, he had to do something about that arm.

 

“Maybe you should go see a doctor.” Saturn’s face was wrinkled in worry, the slighter man’s heart pounding at the sight. Whether that was because Claudius cared so much or because of the burning pain in his arm, however, was anybody’s guess. Groaner once again began to speak but was, yet again, cut off. But this time the interruption was welcome as his hero gently picked him up off the couch and carried him downstairs to see Devizo. He considered protesting, knowing well that Donald would either be sleeping or in the middle of an experiment, but decided against it as he took in the feeling of the vigilante’s arms holding him so carefully. How cute. He could definitely get used to this. He HAD to tell Saturn how he felt. Soon. Maybe. Eventually...Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a sappy confession and ending please forgive me lol

Devizo hadn’t been thrilled to be pulled out of his work to deal with the clown’s injury, but he had went to work immediately like it was second nature. Groaner wasn’t too worried about it. He had been through much worse, his face was a daily reminder of that fact. He could deal with a couple weeks of pain. What he wasn’t sure how to deal with were his feelings. This was an OOF on a major scale. This was, indeed, the fuckening. What to do? This was a rough one. 

What was perhaps even more troubling was the fact that Saturn refused to leave his side. It wasn’t that big a deal, he had broken a countless number of bones, some more than once, and yet Saturn was too worried about him to leave. To say this was conflicting was a huge understatement. Why did he have to make things so damn difficult. Stupid CJ and his stupid caring face. Dumbass prick fucking fuck stupid beautiful man god damn it. Why must the world be so cruel? 

“Thanks Donny.” Groaner blurted out in an attempt to distract himself.

“Don’t call me that.”

To be fair, Donald did deserve some praise here. He had been examining and casting and medicating Groaner for a good hour now. Very sweet of him to do. He easily could have turned the clown away to go see a “mediocre at best” doctor, as he would call it, in an actual hospital, but he quickly took him into his room and began working on his arm. Though he cursed about it under his breath the entire time, it was still a nice gesture nonetheless. 

“No but for real, thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You really must be more careful Aaron.”

The prop comic shot a look at Devizo, hoping Saturn hadn’t caught the use of his legal name. That was a story he genuinely wasn’t wanting to get into right now. Lucky for him, Saturn seemed to be focused entirely on the casted arm. Groaner honestly hadn’t thought it was that big a deal, but Saturn clearly thought otherwise. The former villain reached over with the opposite arm and gently grabbed the vigilante’s hand in his own, trying to offer some form of comfort. He wasn’t really sure why the younger man was so concerned but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know.

“It doesn’t seem right.” Saturn blurted out.

“Eh?”

“It just doesn’t sound like something Bugula would do. It doesn’t make sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the guy is evil but he normally has a motive. Are you sure he took your credit card, or did you beat the guy up for no reason?”

Groaner heaved a sigh, realizing he might as well tell Saturn why he had gone to all the trouble of tracking Bugula down and risking his own health in the process. God damnit. In a way he wished Patty was around, she was just as good at making things up as he was. They were both exceptionally good at acting, hence how they had fooled everyone into thinking they were still a couple. Boy oh boy he needed his gal pal right now. He shot her a text in hope of a quick response, but to no avail. God damnit. 

“Oh there was a reason. It just didn’t involve a credit card.”

“G..What happened?” 

God fucking damnit. Fuck CJ and his stupid soothing and caring voice. 

“You happened.”

Saturn wrinkled his eyebrows and gazed at the man next to him, silently urging him to explain what he meant. This. Sucked. So. Bad. He hated anything that had to do with talking about his feelings, especially when it came to his feelings regarding Saturn. He didn’t like anyone to realize he was human. Everyone saw him as an emotionless, faceless monster, and if that’s what they saw then he wanted to keep up that reputation. Okay, so maybe he had deep seated emotional issues, but he had learned to put up walls, shut his mouth, keep to himself, and move on. But he had such a soft spot for this entitled, narcissistic, egotistical man. God. Fucking. Damnit. 

“Saturn, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’ll try. I never got over your temporary paralysis. I know you didn’t know this, I asked your team not to tell you, but I came to see you while you were in a coma. I was just so..worried. I didn’t know if you were going to come back to us. They told me you were okay but you just.. You never know. Seeing you so broken, that killed me.” He quickly wiped at his eye sockets, trying desperately not to cry, before looking down to avoid eye contact. Jesus take the wheel. “The past six months have been an absolute Hell. I never stopped thinking about you, not for a second. To say I missed you would be an incredible understatement. I’m literally nothing without you. Like everything sucks when you aren’t around. And I was so angry. I was angry at your team, I was angry at anyone who ever hurt you, I was just angry at the world. I was angry and I was hurt and I couldn’t stop thinking. It was bullshit dude. Then you came back and all I could think of was someone hurting you again, I couldn't lose you again. I can’t do that again. So I took matters into my own hands. Was it my best idea ever? Nope, absolutely not. This actually hurts, like a lot, not gonna lie, but it was worth it if it means I keep you in my life. I love you CJ. I always have and I always will.”

It was like a waterfall of emotion hit all at once and all the pent up sorrow and emptiness was pouring out of him. He was sobbing loudly and openly at this point, not caring who heard him or who saw. It had been so difficult for him and he had missed his hero so much. He had only confided in Devizo, he had seen him cry many many times over the last six months so it didn’t really matter if he saw him crying now. It was relieving and nerve wracking all at the same time, so hard to confess yet it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

He felt his feet leave the ground as Claudius Jamison Wheelihan lifted him up and spun him around. He gently kissed the clown before holding his head against his chest. It felt so..comfortable. It felt right. It felt like home. Groaner was instantly comforted, still crying from the overwhelming events of the night. What was perhaps the most impressive thing was that CJ had managed to keep his composure, somehow hadn’t shed a single tear. Wow. That was really something. Maybe that meant that the taller man cared more about his possible boyfriends feelings more than his own. When it came to Claudius, that was rare.

“I’m here now. I love you too, Groaner.”

“I know. I know. Never leave me again, okay?”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Groaner wrapped his working arm around the vigilantes neck and rested his head on his shoulder as Saturn kissed his cheek. This was all he had wanted for a very long time. He thanked whatever God there was that he had this man back in his life. Who knew what the future held? Well apparently Saturn did, but that conversation could be held off for a bit. CJ was here, he was alive, and they were both so madly and deeply in love. For tonight, that would be more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Should be another fic coming soon along with the last chapter of Something Unpredictable. Let me know if there's anything you guys want to see from me! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A new story after like a month of doing nothing! Hope you enjoy and a special thanks to Molly for letting me send her some little snippets as i worked on this!


End file.
